


Blanket Forts and Owls

by Puakaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blanket Forts, Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Save Akaashi Keiji 2k16, Volleyball Dorks in Love, oh god i am actual trash for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puakaba/pseuds/Puakaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s build a fort.”<br/>Akaashi tore his attention away from the documentary to look at Bokuto. “What?”<br/>Bokuto, sprawled out across the couch with his head resting in Akaashi’s lap, rolled his eyes up at him.<br/>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>All Akaashi wants is to watch his documentary. Bokuto, being the eight year old he is, just won't let that happen. Akaashi isn't exactly complaining, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts and Owls

“Let’s build a fort.”

Akaashi tore his attention away from the documentary to look at Bokuto. “What?” Bokuto, sprawled out across the couch with his head resting in Akaashi’s lap, rolled his eyes up at him.

“You heard me.” 

“I’m watching this right now.” He gestured to the screen, which illuminated the dark room. 

Bokuto groaned and flipped over, burying his face into Akaashi’s legs. “I don’t wanna watch this stupid documentary,” he whined, his voice muffled by the fabric of Akaashi’s pajama pants. 

“I want to watch the owls,” Akaashi argued. “they’re cute,” he mumbled. Still, Bokuto stayed persistent. 

“If you build a fort with me, then I’ll watch your bird movie.”

Akaashi shot him a long-suffering scowl. “It’s a  _ documentary _ , and I know that if I agree, you’ll just end up getting me distracted and I’ll  _ never _ get to finish this. Why do you even want to build this thing anyway?” Bokuto pulled himself up and leaned forward and rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. He reached out and tilted Akaashi’s head so that Bokuto could look directly into his eyes.

“So that I can kiss you in it without your mom seeing.”

A pink flush raced up Akaashi’s neck and cheeks as his eyes flew open. He lunged forward, clapping a hand over Bokuto’ mouth and pushing him back until he laid flat against the couch, Akaashi hovering over his body.

“There’s no point in hiding it if you’re just gonna blurt it out like that!” Akaashi hissed, glancing around to make sure his mother hadn’t been around to hear his boyfriend’s words. Bokuto pried Akaashi’s fingers away from his mouth, pausing to press a quick kiss against the back of each.

“I’ll be able to say a lot worse if we just build that fort,” he whispered, winking coyly at Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s face became impossibly redder, even the very tips of his ears turning a dark rogue. How did this  _ idiot  _ manage to go from an being eight year old to an unbearably hot piece of ass.

The two of them stayed like that, locked in a stare-off with Bokuto’ expression growing increasingly seductive with every passing second. Finally, Akaashi felt his resolve breaking, he’d already missed a good five minutes of the movie anyway, and if Bokuto was really planning to carry through with his plans…it couldn’t turn out  _ all _ bad.

Akaashi sat up, crossing his arms and sighing resignedly, “I  _ suppose _ we could build a fort. And by ‘we’ I really mean ‘you’.” 

Bokuto’ face immediately brightened and he bolted up, giving Akaashi a mock salute and Akaashi’s heart softened for a moment.  

Bokuto, especially at 3 in the morning, had the semblance of a hyperactive puppy. He slid clumsily off the couch, landing with a thud on the carpeted floor. With a soft 

_ ‘oof’  _ Bokuto leapt up, snatching up the blue blanket from Akaashi’s lap and gathering it into a large bundle.

Akaashi shivered as the cold air suddenly hit his bare arms and glared at Bokuto.

Bokuto scurried around to the back of the couch and leaned forward, pecking Akaashi’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up real soon,” he mumbled against Akaashi’s temple before breaking out into a giggle, and it took all of Akaashi’s willpower to keep his eyes glued to the TV and not jump him right there. To distract himself, Akaashi leaned over the armrest to scoop Bokuto’s jacket off the floor. He slipped it on, admiring how the sleeves went past his hands and the shoulders hung loosely around his own. He wrapped the jacket tighter around himself and snuggled into the couch again. 

 

Bokuto hummed as he worked, dragging chairs over from the dining room and draping the blanket over the backs until he’d created a cavernous space above the couch. He tucked one edge of the blanket up into the cushions and crawled beneath it, settling into the cushy fort he’d made. “Akaashiii, come ooooon!” he called, reaching under the ‘wall’ to pull on Akaashi’s pajama leg.  Akaashi hid a grin behind his hand and grabbed the remote and bag of M&Ms they’d been splitting before wriggling into the fort.

As soon as Akaashi had gotten comfortable and turned to look at Bokuto, the idiot flicked on the flashlight and shined it on his face. 

“Hey there babe- welcome to my lair,” Bokuto whispered seductively, his eyebrows doing a dance on his forehead. 

“Don’t call me that,” Akaashi groaned, a smirk playing across his face despite himself. 

Bokuto laughed obnoxiously, “You love it.”

“Do I?” Akaashi glared playfully at Bokuto, who nodded.

“Of course.”  

Akaashi shoved him lightly and turned to face the TV, only to find that he couldn’t see it through the blankets. He pointed this out to Bokuto, but the boy only shrugged. “Good. Your attention shouldn’t be on anything but me right now.” 

Before Akaashi could protest, Bokuto reached out and stroked his jawbone, his touch surprisingly light, and brushed his lips softly against Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi nearly whimpered at the feeling and leaned into Bokuto’ touch, the owl documentary completely forgotten.

Akaashi scooted closer, placing a hand on either of Bokuto’ crossed legs and pressed another, firmer kiss against Bokuto’ lips. Bokuto gasped, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and threading one hand through Akaashi’s hair. He steadily began lowering Akaashi to the couch, keeping his free hand sturdy against the small of Akaashi’s back to support him as Bokuto tilted him further downwards.

Akaashi finally had to pull away, gasping for breath, for a few seconds before delving into the kiss again. Feeling brave, Akaashi’s tongue darted out, teasing Bokuto’ bottom lip before nipping at it and pulling away again. He repeated this exercise over and over until they were both breathlessly worked up.

They stayed with their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping occasionally as their chests heaved with breath. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open. His boyfriend, so flustered and pretty, was lying on top of him-  _ panting _ , and Akaashi had nearly given that up for  _ birds _ . 

Akaashi realized that Bokuto’ eyes had opened sometime during this and he smiled softly, noticing how attractive Bokuto’ lips looked, all pink and swollen from the pressure of his own. His eyes felt heavy as he stared in awe at the work of art that was Bokuto, when the boy suddenly began to slide off of Akaashi.

“W-what are you doing?” he nearly cried, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’ waist, not wanting to lose the feeling of Bokuto’ warmth. 

Bokuto laughed, “I thought you wanted to watch that bird documentary.” He reached up to yank the blanket fort apart, but Akaashi’s hand shot up and caught his wrist.

Bokuto blinked down in surprise at Akaashi before breaking out into a grin, “Am I guessing you  _ don't  _ want to watch the owls, then?” 

Akaashi growled at him in frustration, pulling Bokuto back into another kiss. “Fuck the owls,” he grumbled against Bokuto’ smirking lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he did just that. :P


End file.
